


Little Lost Ginger Crumble

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirium has half-forgotten many things, but she does half-remember the rest. This is why she has a family -- to remind her of what she has forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lost Ginger Crumble

**Title:** Little Lost Ginger Crumble  
**Day/Theme:** February 15 / candles for the dead  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** Delirium  
**Rating:** G

There is a word for something that doesn't laugh any more. Delirium sings of a little lost ginger crumble who sat on a wheelchair to run to the moon, and knows the word is not 'Delirium'. But she doesn't know what that word is, or maybe it's that she can't remember, so she asks Desire, who says it is 'Dream' or maybe 'Peppercorns' because peppercorns make you stop laughing and it is almost the same thing. Delirium might have thought of that. It's not peppercorns, she doesn't think so.

There is a word for something who does not sing any more because he has no voice, and that is a little bit of the reason why he cannot laugh, but not the whole of the reason. Desire says that it is still Dream, so Delirium maybe imagined the last part. She has a good imagination because Desire could have said peppercorns if Delirium had asked for the name of a sneezy seedy thing. But Desire is still not right.

There is a word for something who does not move any more, and Desire is wrong like a thing that turned west instead of east when coming from the southerly part with the ice and the tuxedo penguins. Delirium looks inside the head of a person who is hers and gives her pretty star-bubble-cashew nut splashes on the back of her eyelids, but that is not an answer, and then she doesn't know the answer, so Delirium looks for someone other than Desire and the girl.

There is a word for something that does not feel any more, and Despair just looks Despairful and drags a sharp thing in her lip like always, but that's not not feeling, so Delirium wanders away. Her oldest sister is to busy to play with her right now, which makes Delirium sadful and Delirium's older brothers are scareful. There is something missing, but Delirium thinks it is that word.

There is a word for something that is forgotten, and Delirium does not like to think about that, so she looks for her oldest sister to ask her for the others. "Dead," says her older sister, who looks tired-ish and grumpy-ish, so Delirium fades a little teensy bit. "But Del," her older sister continues, with a little bit of 'sorry' in her voice. "Nothing's truly dead unless we forget them, okay?"

Delirium fades. The word is like a fire light that flickers and jumps at her gooey grey thing that is inside her head, but she can't remember it, which makes her madful and she breaks some things with a crash! Smash! Bash! But she can't remember it.

There is a word for the funny, angry sort of feeling that also feels a bit like something is not right when she is called by one of her scary big brothers to a meeting later. "He would have told a joke," says Despair, and Delirium realises Desire was halfway right because the word is her brother, but also halfway wrong which makes a split open thing right in the middle because it is her funny brother and not her scary brother. Delirium doesn't run away from the word this time, because she does not want her funful big brother to be forgotten any more. It is not fun to be not breathing, so Delirium says: Destruction.

Maybe he will come back and fill the space of him that does not laugh and does not sing and does not move and does not feel so that Delirium will not forget again. Delirium hums. She is going on a journey.


End file.
